


Goodnight

by castiel_is_my_guardian_A113



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sleepiness, driving at night, nightdrive, sleepy!kitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_is_my_guardian_A113/pseuds/castiel_is_my_guardian_A113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their missions had always been tough, but this one was especially difficult. All Michael and K.I.T.T really wanted now was a nice quiet drive home. As the night goes on, however, K.I.T.T begins to experience something extremely odd and new to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KNIGHT RIDER OR ITS CHARACTERS EVEN THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE KITT. ALL CREDIT TO THE GENIUSES BEHIND THIS SHOW. NOT ME. I SUCK. THE STORY IDEA WAS MINE BUT I MEAN YOU KNOW... OK IM RAMBLING I'LL JUST LET MYSELF OUT...

It had truly been a draining mission for the both of them. One that really put both of their strengths and capabilities to the test. Some damage was done… a few systems malfunctioning, a mild headache, and a bullet grazing, but nothing that would affect the ride home to F.L.A.G.

 

To say K.I.T.T was hurting like Michael was wouldn't exactly make sense, and even if it did, he would never admit to it. Which is why when Michael questioned him, he brushed it off with his usual response. 

 

“Michael, really… you know I am not capable of feelings like you are… I cannot feel physical pain, just as I can't experience emotions.” 

 

“Just makin’ sure, Buddy…” was Michael's tired response. He reclined his seat back and switched K.I.T.T into Autocruise for the long drive back to F.L.A.G.

 

Perhaps K.I.T.T wasn't being entirely truthful. Afterall, he was greater than the sum of his parts. Perhaps some of his parts weren't all metal and coding after all… maybe he'd learned a thing or two from Michael about what it truly meant to be “human”. K.I.T.T spent a good portion of the drive home toying with the idea that Michael really had made an impact on him and his capabilities.

 

11:38p.m. Three hours into the drive. Michael was fast asleep, and K.I.T.T took the opportunity to scan his partner for any critical injuries. To his relief, there was nothing serious. Michael was safe. Silence filled the cabin, the only light being the soft glow from K.I.T.T’s dashboard readings. Clear roads ahead, and 5 hours to go. 

 

1:17a.m. K.I.T.T noticed that his fuel levels were rather low. Not to mention, he could barely keep his headlights up. 

 

“I don't understand… Michael, what's wrong with me?” K.I.T.T scanned his partner again. Still asleep. He scanned himself, but to his annoyance, everything came back fine. That didn't explain the malfunction with his headlights… 

 

But he suddenly didn't care… the road was so quiet, the feeling of pavement under his wheels felt rather relaxing… everything seemed to disappear.

 

K.I.T.T began to drift over to the other side of the road, barely aware of his surroundings. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing but giving in to the gravity of this new… feeling. It was rather peaceful, K.I.T.T found himself thinking while he let the rest of his systems slowly shut down. But there was something wrong… he was hearing something… but what? It sounded familiar, something he knew very well. It was very quiet at first, growing louder and louder. It sounded panicked. Someone was calling him… 

 

“Michael!” K.I.T.T’s functioning systems immediately turned back on, and he swerved hard to the right, just narrowly missing a collision with a semi. He was suddenly as alert as ever, his headlights brightening the pavement in front of them.

 

Michael assumed control and pulled over onto the side of the road. 

 

“K.I.T.T, what happened?!” Michael wasn't mad, but he was definitely recovering from some kind of shock. 

 

“I-... what do you mean? What... happened?” He knew it was a stupid question, but he honestly didn't remember losing control. No, it was a much nicer feeling than losing control. All worries were pushed away for the time he let his systems shut down. What was that?

 

“I was hopin’ you could tell me…” Michael was sitting upright now. “One minute, we’re doin’ 55 down an empty road, and the next, you're drifting into the other lane. You almost took that semi head on! Did something else malfunction, or did you fall asleep?” 

 

“...‘fall asleep’?” K.I.T.T repeated, exasperated. Could that have been possible? He had never experienced tiredness, so to speak, but from what he knew about sleeping, it did seem to match up with his… “symptoms”. “Michael… you don't think that's possible, do you?” 

 

“Well I know you, K.I.T.T, and you're not one to drive poorly… you're battery levels are pretty low…” Michael almost couldn't hide the smirk on his face. 

 

“But that's not possible! To say I am capable of such a… a human trait would be ridiculous!” his scanner flicked back and forth in a rather testy manor. He found himself craving that peaceful sensation again.

 

Michael laughed. “I think you really did fall asleep… in your own way… even you need rest sometimes, Pal. How about I call Devon and have him meet us here with the semi?”

 

“That sounds wonderful, Michael,” K.I.T.T replied. At this point, this new sensation was something to deal with tomorrow. As of right now, all that mattered to K.I.T.T was getting back into that quiet place. 

Michael noticed that his partner's response sounded a bit odd and distorted... almost like he was saying it through a yawn. 

 

Michael ended the call with Devon about 5 minutes later. “Ok Buddy, they're on their way.” He informed the Trans Am. He didn't get a response, but K.I.T.T’s scanner flicked back and forth slowly. Taking this as some form of a nod, Michael reclined back in his seat once more and closed his eyes. Silence filled the cabin, and as the last car on the road began to pass them and drive further away, the desert around them grew peaceful. 

 

“Goodnight, Michael…”


End file.
